A King of Infinite Space
by WinterErica
Summary: The evolution of love from the very roots of the story of Nico and Will. Eventually, Nico joins the FBI and the twists and reality of life comes crashing down on them. A serial killer rises in New York City and only Nico can track him down. What happens when it's not only his life he's put in danger, but the lives of his lover and children?


A King of Infinite Space

A stranger stabs you in the front, a bad friend stabs you in the back, and ex- boyfriend stabs you in the heart. But…. Best friends only poke each other with straws.

-Emily

ACT I SCENE I: You make me feel like I'm free again

WILL POV

Since the first day of freshman year, Will Solace had noticed Nico di Angelo, the boy constantly in his head. It was only during the Sophomore Winter Formal when they first talked. Will had only gone because he was volunteering to set up the dance, of course, the volunteers were allowed in for free. Whoopidee doooo…. Will had no idea that Nico would be there, but they collided into each other as the wave of people pushed them back. It wasn't Will's dream meeting- not that he thought of them meeting constantly- but they had and Nico's first words to him where, "Did I just shove you?"

Nico di Angelo had a vibe going on with him, he always wore black, his hair unruly but nonetheless HOT, and a glare in his dark eyes that backed people away. His reputation as a bad boy, juvie delinquent only adds to his underworld-y personality. He was sharp with his eyes, spotting any onlooker from miles away. He probably noticed Will's face turn blue as he forgot how to breathe.

"Um… yeah, sorry," Will had responded. Nico had stared at him for a while before turning away and walking out without another word.

During junior year, it was during the Halloween Dance when they "conversed" again. Will had gone this time, just for the heck of it, and he had lost his friends in the crowd. It was a costume dance and contest, so Will had gone and dressed as an angel, complete with wings. He decided to step outside the gym into the cold San Francisco winter. Snow was on the verge of falling, it appeared, and Will huffed out a sigh wishing he had brought a warm jacket.

The heavy beated music was fainter outside, but each drop drummed inside Will's chest. The costume contest would start soon. He trembled and rubbed his hands together as he breathed on them, for more friction.

He smelled the jacket rather than felt it, at first. There was a hint of motor oil mixed with the rich earth and mint, and all the other natural scents. He looked up, curious to see who it had been. His heart jumped out of his mouth and down the street into the nighttime traffic. It was a certain raven haired boy wearing a dark Victorian suit, minus his jacket, and though he had a mask over his eyes, Will recognized him immediately.

"Umm…Nico, you can take this back, it's cold out here," Will began. Nico fixed him with his infamous black hole eyes.

"I know it is," he turned back to the stormy skies.

"So… don't you want it back?"

"No, keep it on."

Will blushes, standing up and brushing off dirt from his white pants. His wings brushed against Nico's shoulder, but the taller, brooding teen didn't seem to mind. He simply glanced sideways at Will, raising one arched eyebrow.

"If you're not going to wear a jacket, I'm not going to either," Will huffed taking the jacket from his back.

Nico looked amused, a gleam lighting his eyes.

XXX

NICO POV

He couldn't be sure when it had been that he first started to notice the blonde boy. Nico had always watched him from afar; he noticed the quiet excitement Will got when he passed his tests with A+'s, the movements of his hips when he walked, and the smile that seemed to make the entire world more beautiful. Maybe he was the only beautiful thing in the world. ARGGHHHH! It was thoughts like that that made Nico want to punch himself.

He knew it wasn't often when something or someone caught his attention, but right now, he could say that Will had ALL of his attention. He estimated that it had begun during the Sophomore Winter Formal. Nico had gone because his two friends – maybe only two friends- Jason and Percy had begged him, and of course he had no idea that Will would also go.

The crowd of people had traveled to his side of the room, and being as proud and aloof as ever, he had moved as far away as he could. Then, because of his extreme tendency for bumping into smaller, cute blonde boys, he literally smacked one in the chest.

"Did I just shove you?"Really? Why couldn't he just apologize like a normal human being?

He recognized the poor boy, Will Solace, the angel, the one with all the AP classes though he was only a sophomore. His breath caught in his throat when Will apologized to him. Why would he apologize? Nico was the one who had bumped into him, not the other way around. But either way, he walked away, afraid that if he talked, he'd end up spilling everything.

Junior year came around and the weather gradually turned cooler until the sky seemed to tremble with the weight of its tears. Nico had no idea why he even attended the Halloween Dance. He wouldn't be participating in the contest; he was only there because, once again, his friends were going.

That's when he spots him, a small figure heading outside into the cold. And it hurts Nico in a way he can't even explain. Maybe it's because he had always been alone growing up, or maybe it's a whole different reason he didn't completely understand.

He stripped out of his jacket, walked up to the blonde boy, and carefully draped it between Will's shoulders so the jacket dropped around the curve of his neck. It took Will a few seconds to realize that there was a jacket on his shoulders. He looked up and Nico suddenly forgot how to breathe. Will was angelic, completely like his costume, his woven gold hair literally formed a halo from the light reflecting off the clouds around the crown of his head. His brilliant blue eyes in a reflection of different shades, and his skin glimmering sun tanned, as if he had a sun radiating light from within him. His toga was thin and buttoned at the shoulder, so it allowed Nico to see creamy shoulders and neck, speckled with light freckles.

If this creature existed in a world so dark and ugly, then Nico was sure there was a spot of beauty in this world because here it was, standing in full glory. Will. He was beautiful, and Nico had fallen head over heels.

"Umm…Nico, you can take this back, it's cold out here," Will had said, though he himself had been shivering madly.

"I know it is," Nico acknowledged this; he was shivering himself, though it probably didn't show.

"So… don't you want it back?" Such a sweetheart.

"No, keep it on." _Because I feel warm if you're warm._

Then Will did something that Nico had not thought possible to believe. He stood up, took off the jacket, and the tips of his cream white wings brushed against Nico's arm, shoulder, and neck. The feathers were soft, down feathers, and Nico wondered if Will's skin was as soft, as pure.

"If you're not going to wear a jacket, then I'm not going to either." Nico's heart exploded. His eyes gleamed with pride and love. Could anyone get purer than this angel standing in front of him? Apparently not.

Will gave him an odd look, perhaps wondering why Nico was slobbering over him. They stood side by side for a while, the silence comfortable, staring up at the sky wondering when the heavens would finally release its tears. Nico wouldn't have noticed them inching towards each other if it hadn't been for Will's unnaturally warm skin pressed up against his arm. Will's heat seeped through Nico's sleeve, warming up his entire right side.

"It's cold out here,' they both said at the same time. As if mirrored, both boys' faces steamed with embarrassment. Nico glanced shyly at Will's red face and thought that that was his new favorite thing.

Will took a step as if to walk down the stairs they were standing on, but slipped on the frost that had begun to coat the concrete. Nico caught him and as Will looked up to face him, Nico suddenly became aware of how close their faces were. Their breaths were visible in the cold and it mingled together.

There was a moment of stillness, of silence before the snow began to fall heavily, sprinkling them with white flecks, almost like angel tears. They stood there, on the circle of the school's mascot holding each other, with no one else in the world but themselves.

 _Fin_

 **WOOOOOHHH Okay! Finally finished this one. I've had it written for a while I've just never thought to publish it. I'm so happy. And I know that the descriptions say that there will be steamy FBI goodness, but I'm getting to that. I'm just doing a rundown of Solangelo lovey- dovey development. So stay tuned and the next chapter will arrive shortly. (Also I take any comments, good or bad, I want to improve!)**


End file.
